


Substantive (January 21, 2019)

by SapphiraBlue



Series: 2019 Daily Drabbles [21]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Character Study, Gen, Word of the Day Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 10:49:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17527334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphiraBlue/pseuds/SapphiraBlue
Summary: Sharing a soul isn't all it's cracked up to be.Word of the Day: Substantivehaving substance: involving matters of major or practical importance to all concerned





	Substantive (January 21, 2019)

His Other couldn’t touch things. He was a ghost, insubstantial and imperceptible, existing only within the borders of Yuugi’s own mind, body, and soul. They hadn’t touched, not even in the soul rooms. It didn’t seem possible, even though they shared a soul.

Looking at his Other was like looking in a mirror, and seeing himself as he wanted to be: taller, more confident, with better hair. But that face was just a copy of Yuugi’s own, for the most part. Yuugi’s Other built himself out of the foundations of Yuugi himself, but it wasn’t quite right, and they both knew it


End file.
